


After a Picnic

by ChubWriter



Series: Get-Beached 2020 [2]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Belly Kink, Drabble, M/M, Mutal Gaining, Stuffing, Weight Gain, lazing around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubWriter/pseuds/ChubWriter
Summary: Akihiko and Junpei eat. A bit too much.Post-Stuffing Fic; don't like - don't read.
Relationships: Iori Junpei/Sanada Akihiko
Series: Get-Beached 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811095
Kudos: 2





	After a Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's the second fic for get-beached. I still haven't decided if I'm going to focus only on Junpei/Akihiko, but so far they seem to be my faves. Also, drabbles are hard - there's a lot more I wish to put it - but I have decided to try learning them, so for the next three days I'm going to try keeping that format.

Trees threw cool shade in the hot day. Waves crashed in distance, luring Akihiko to go swimming. Later; now he had bigger problems.

"Ah," cried Junpei, "so full." They both lay on the grass, rubbing their stuffed, taut bellies. Mitsuru didn't lie that her chefs cooked great picnic food.

"The others will look for us," Akihiko said. He tried to push himself up and - "Ouch!"

"Can't move," Junpei groaned with that goofy grin on his face. "We hope they don't find us, or…"

"Or?" Akihiko leaned near a tree, his gut weighing him down.

"We will think of some explanation."


End file.
